1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a target simulator system and more particularly to a target simulator system that simulates a moving target.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior target simulator systems have principally consisted of transponder systems that have received and then returned an acoustic signal to a homing weapon. This has not proved to be a sufficiently realistic simulation for more modern faster moving targets and weapons. Moreover, these prior systems have not included means for monitoring the simulator system to assure that it is operating within acceptable amplification limits.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a target simulating system that simulates a moving target and employs an amplification limit monitor system.